Chocolate Frog's Card
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Bagaimana Draco dan Hermione menjelaskan pada Scorpius mengapa Draco tidak muncul di kartu Cokelat Kodok seperti Hermione? Family!Dramione


**Disclaimer :** The one and only J.K. Rowling

**Summary :** Bagaimana Draco dan Hermione menjelaskan pada Scorpius mengapa Draco tidak muncul di kartu Cokelat Kodok seperti Hermione? Family!Dramione

**A.N : **I'm back with another short story, kali ini dari pasangan favoritku dan little Scorpius. Please enjoy!

**Chocolate Frog's Card**

Scorpius Malfoy berlari menyambut ibunya yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari perapian dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanja.

"Mum! Mum! Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Hermione tertawa melihat putranya yang nampak bersemangat menanti permen dan cokelat dari yang ia janjikan. Tidak seperti Hermione, Scorpius sangat menyukai permen dan makanan manis, sama seperti ayahnya. Meskipun demikian, Hermione tetap membatasi jumlah makanan manis yang dapat dimakan oleh Scorpius setiap harinya, dan ia juga memastikan Scorpius selalu rajin membersihkan giginya.

"Kau tidak boleh langsung menghabiskan semuanya atau tidak akan ada makanan manis selama satu bulan penuh. Kau mengerti kan, Scorp?" ujar Hermione.

"Tentu saja, Mum!" sahut Scorpius sambil membuka kantung belanjaan dari Sugarplum—toko permen dan cokelat di Diagon Alley—dan sibuk memilih permen atau cokelat mana yang akan ia makan lebih dulu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Hermione menoleh ketika Draco melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan membiarkan suaminya memberinya kecupan di pipi.

"Berapa banyak buku yang kau beli?" tanya Draco sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Oh, hush!" Hermione memukul pelan dada Draco, menyuruhnya untuk diam sementara suaminya hanya tertawa.

Keduanya duduk di sofa dan menonton Scorpius yang sudah memilih satu cokelat kodok dan beberapa permen. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya setelah membuka Cokelat Kodok, Scorpius mengambil kartu yang ada didalamnya terlebih dulu. Draco memperhatikan Scorpius dengan semangat membalik kartunya untuk melihat siapa tokoh yang dia dapatkan.

"Mum! Mum! Lihat! Aku mendapatkan kartumu lagi!" seru Scorpius sambil berdiri dan melambaikan kartu Cokelat Kodok-nya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat putranya yang terlihat senang mendapatkan kartunya. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Scorpius mendapatkan kartu Cokelat Kodok-nya. Hermione bahkan yakin Scorpius sudah memiliki puluhan atau bahkan lebih dari seratus kartu bergambarkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang ingin mengoleksi semua tokoh yang muncul di kartu Cokelat Kodok, Scorpius sepertinya lebih tertarik mengoleksi kartu yang menampilkan ibunya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan kerutan kecil muncul di dahinya. Draco dan Hermione yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Scorpius saling bertukar pandang bingung.

"Ada apa, Scorp? Apa ada yang salah dengan kartunya?" tanya Draco.

Scorpius menoleh menatap ayahnya seperti baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi masih berkerut.

"Tidak, Dad. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kartunya. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," sahut Scorpius.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan Scorpius berjalan mendekati orangtuanya.

"Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu," ujar Scorpius. "Aku belum pernah mendapatkan kartu Cokelat Kodok milik Dad. Apakah kartumu termasuk edisi terbatas dan sangat sulit didapatkan, Dad? Apakah karena itu aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kartumu?"

Kedua mata Draco sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan putranya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu. Ia menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi kosong, tidak tahu harus bagaimana harus menanggapi pertanyaan Scorpius. Sebagai seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, tentu saja Draco tidak mendapatkan keistimewaan muncul dalam kartu Cokelat Kodok, tetapi bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Scorpius?

"Scorpius, _dear_," Hermione mencuri pandang ke arah Draco yang nampaknya masih membeku. "Ayahmu tidak—ehm."

"Aku tidak memiliki kartu Cokelat Kodok, Scorp," ujar Draco setelah kembali tersadar.

Kerutan di dahi Scorpius semakin dalam. "Kenapa begitu? Kenapa hanya Mum yang muncul di kartu Cokelat Kodok?"

Hermione mulai merasa sedikit panik. Meskipun ia dan Draco tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti, mereka harus menceritakan masa lalu Draco pada Scorpius, sebelum ia mendengar orang lain berbicara mengenai hal tersebut. Tetapi mereka juga tidak berencana memberitahu Scorpius ketika usianya baru lima tahun. Mereka berencana memberitahu Scorpius ketika ia sudah lebih besar, mungkin sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts, ketika Scorpius sudah bisa memahami alasan dibalik apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Draco. Ketika Scorpius bisa memahami bahwa Draco hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya, dan bagaimana Draco melakukan banyak hal untuk menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu, serta bagaimana usaha Draco untuk berubah membuat Hermione jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau tahu—" Suara Draco terdengar sangat pelan. Hermione tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau tahu bahwa seseorang hanya akan ditampilkan di kartu Cokelat Kodok jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang hebat kan? Ibumu adalah seorang pahlawan perang yang membantu Paman Harry untuk menyingkirkan seorang penyihir jahat bertahun-tahun lalu, jadi tentu saja Cokelat Kodok tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menampilkan ibumu," lanjut Draco sambil menatap sayang istrinya. Hermione tersenyum dan meremas tangan Draco.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Dad? Kau juga orang hebat yang melakukan hal-hal hebat juga kan?"

Draco merasa hatinya seperti diremas. Ia membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Scorpius masih menatap Draco, menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya. Hermione yang menyadari kesulitan Draco lalu mengambil alih perhatian anaknya.

"Scorpius, _sweetheart_, tidak semua pahlawan perang mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk tampil di kartu Cokelat Kodok. Misalnya Bibi Ginny, Paman Neville, dan Bibi Luna. Mereka juga tidak memiliki kartu Cokelat Kodok, tetapi itu tidak berarti mereka bukan orang yang hebat kan?" tanya Hermione.

Scorpius menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Aku menyukai mereka semua! Bibi Ginny sangat ahli bermain Quidditch dan chaser yang hebat. Paman Neville tahu tentang segala macam tanaman keren dan Bibi Luna tahu banyak hal aneh yang belum pernah kudengar, meskipun aku tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa hal-hal tersebut nyata, tapi mereka semua hebat!"

"Benar kan? Tampil atau tidak di kartu Cokelat Kodok tidak mendefinisikan siapa yang hebat dan siapa yang tidak atau siapa yang lebih hebat dari siapa," ujar Hermione. "Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat, Scorpius. Tidak jadi masalah apabila ia tidak memiliki kartu Cokelat Kodok. Hal itu tidak membuat kehebatan ayahmu menjadi berkurang kan?"

Hermione menatap Draco dan menemukan ayah dari anaknya tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Scorpius menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat dan menoleh menatap ayahnya. Draco masih menampilkan eskpresinya yang sulit ditebak, tetapi Hermione tahu bahwa jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Draco merasa takut. Ia takut jika Scorpius akan kecewa padanya. Ia sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti, ketika Scorpius mengetahui kebenaran tentang masa lalunya, maka anaknya akan membencinya, terutama jika Scorpius tahu bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Tetapi ketakutan itu juga tidak membuat Draco berencana untuk menyembunyikan masa lalunya selamanya. Draco merasa lebih baik ia sendiri yang memberitahu Scorpius daripada anaknya mendengar tentang hal itu dari orang lain. Scorpius berhak mengetahui semuanya dari ayahnya sendiri. Selain itu, Draco juga tahu bahwa Hermione akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya dan tidak akan membiarkan Scorpius berakhir membenci ayahnya. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja Draco tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Kekhawatiran Draco seketika hilang ketika Scorpius tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan pelukan. "Aku tidak peduli jika Dad tidak memiliki kartu Cokelat Kodok! Aku tahu kau adalah orang hebat dan kau akan selalu menjadi pahlawanku!" seru Scorpius.

**END**


End file.
